Vacation (2015 film)
| producer = | writer = | based on = | starring = | music = Mark Mothersbaugh | cinematography = Barry Peterson | editing = Jamie Gross | studio = * BenderSpink * Big Kid Pictures }} | distributor = Warner Bros. Pictures | released = | runtime = 99 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = $31 million | gross = $104.9 million }} Vacation is a 2015 American comedy film written and directed by Jonathan Goldstein and John Francis Daley (in their directorial debuts). It stars Ed Helms, Christina Applegate, Skyler Gisondo, Steele Stebbins, Leslie Mann, Chris Hemsworth, Beverly D'Angelo, and Chevy Chase. It is the fifth and final installment of the ''Vacation'' film series, serving as a soft reboot. It is also the second not to carry the National Lampoon name after Vegas Vacation, and was released by New Line Cinema and Warner Bros. on July 29, 2015. It grossed $104 million on a $31 million budget. Plot Rusty Griswold is now an adult working as a pilot for a low budget regional airline called Econo-Air, and shares a stale relationship with his wife Debbie and their two children, their shy and awkward 14-year-old son James, and their sadistic 12-year-old son Kevin. The gloating from his friends Jack and Nancy Peterson about a family trip they had in Paris doesn't help his situation. He desires to relive the fun of his family vacations and holiday gatherings from his childhood. These memories prompt him to abandon his family's annual trip to their cabin in Cheboygan, Michigan (which the rest of the family secretly hated) and instead drive cross country to Walley World, just like he did with his parents and sister. For the trip, Rusty rents a Tartan Prancer, an ugly, over-complicated Albanian SUV. Along the way, the Griswolds take many detours. The first is Memphis, where it's revealed that the otherwise mild-mannered Debbie was an extremely promiscuous Tri Pi sorority sister in college nicknamed 'Debbie Do Anything' when they meet a sorority member named Heather. To prove that she was the rebellious student, Debbie soon runs an obstacle course whilst drunk and fails miserably. While staying at a motel, James meets Adena, a girl his age that he saw while driving on the highway, but she is scared away by Rusty's failed attempts to be a "wingman". In Arkansas, they are led to a supposedly hidden hot spring by a "helpful" local, eventually realizing that it's actually a sewage dump. They return to their SUV, only to see it's been broken into, their luggage and cash stolen, and then sprayed with graffiti. They stop in Texas to get help from Rusty's sister Audrey and her husband Stone. Rusty begins to suspect problems in his relationship with Debbie due to her seeming acceptance of Stone's obviously outward sexual advances, but she rebuffs his suspicions. One night, Stone walks in on the couple and makes a show of his attractive body and oversized genitalia. Spending the following night at an Arizona campsite, Rusty and Debbie sneak away and attempt to have sex at the Four Corners Monument, where officers from all four states confront the couple and each other when they start arguing about who gets to arrest them, allowing the two to escape. James finally asserts himself against Kevin with encouragement from Adena, who they encounter again. The next morning, after nearly getting killed by a suicidal Grand Canyon rafting guide that had just been dumped by his fiancé, the SUV runs out of gas in the middle of the desert. Rusty's misunderstanding of the key fob causes it to explode, leading Rusty to think about the disastrous trip and walks off dispirited and alone. After being tracked down by a seemingly unstable truck driver, who they think has been stalking them throughout the trip, he instead returns Debbie's missing wedding ring and gives them a lift to San Francisco, where they spend the night at a bed and breakfast run by Rusty's parents Clark and Ellen. They intend to fly home the next day, but Rusty and Debbie confront each other about their stale marriage and decide to start over again. With some encouragement from Clark the next morning, Rusty borrows his father's Wagon Queen Family Truckster and drives Debbie and the boys to Walley World to ride their newest roller coaster, the Velociraptor. After spending the entire day waiting in line, they are cut off by Ethan, a rival from Rusty's job, and his family before the announcement of the park's closing. A fight breaks out, which the Griswolds win, forcing the other family to flee. The Griswolds finally board the ride, but it stalls halfway up a loop, and they are rescued after several hours. Rusty uses his airline connections to book a vacation in Paris alone with Debbie, while sending the boys home, where their neighbors will look after them. On the plane to Paris, they are seated in jump seats next to a lavatory. Exasperated, Debbie learns that it will be a 12-hour flight. Cast * Ed Helms as Rusty Griswold, a pilot for Econo-Air. ** Anthony Michael Hall, Jason Lively, Johnny Galecki, and Ethan Embry appear in archival photos from the previous Vacation films. * Christina Applegate as Debbie Fletcher Griswold, Rusty's wife. ** Emily Kincaid as young Debbie Fletcher * Skyler Gisondo as James Griswold, Rusty and Debbie's older son. ** Cameron McIntyre as young James Griswold * Steele Stebbins as Kevin Griswold, Rusty and Debbie's younger son. * Chris Hemsworth as Stone Crandall, an up-and-coming anchorman and Audrey's husband. * Leslie Mann as Audrey Griswold-Crandall, Rusty's sister. ** Dana Barron, Dana Hill, Juliette Lewis, and Marisol Nichols appear in archival photos from the previous Vacation films. * Chevy Chase as Clark Griswold, Rusty and Audrey's father who now owns a bed and breakfast in San Francisco. * Beverly D'Angelo as Ellen Griswold, Rusty and Audrey's mother who now owns a bed and breakfast in San Francisco. * Charlie Day as Chad, a river rafting guide. * Catherine Missal as Adena, James' love interest. * Ron Livingston as Ethan, an airline pilot and Rusty's rival. * Norman Reedus as Trucker, an unnamed truck driver who stalks the Griswold family. * Keegan-Michael Key as Jack Peterson, a friend of the Griswold family. * Regina Hall as Nancy Peterson, the wife of Jack and friend of the Griswold family. * Elizabeth Gillies as Heather, a member of the Tri Pi sorority that is a fan of Debbie. * Tim Heidecker as Utah Cop * Nick Kroll as Colorado Cop * Kaitlin Olson as Arizona Cop * Michael Peña as New Mexico Cop * Hannah Davis as The Girl in the Red Ferrari * David Clennon as Co-Pilot * Colin Hanks as Jake * Ryan Cartwright as Terry * John Francis Daley as Robert Production Development In February 2010, it was announced by New Line Cinema (owned by Warner Bros., which released the previous films) that a new Vacation film was being produced. Executive Producer was Steven Mnuchin. Produced by David Dobkin and written by John Francis Daley and Jonathan Goldstein, the story focuses on Rusty Griswold as he takes his own family to Walley World. Casting In July 2012, it was announced that Ed Helms would star in the sequel as Rusty Griswold, who now has his own family misadventures on the road. On March 28, 2013, Variety announced that original series stars Beverly D'Angelo and Chevy Chase were in talks to reprise their roles, most likely in the form of a torch-passing cameo role. No mention was made of other series regulars, such as Randy Quaid's Cousin Eddie. On April 23, 2013, it was reported that the film had been delayed indefinitely, due to creative differences. Later, Chris Hemsworth and Charlie Day were also reported to co-star. Skyler Gisondo and Steele Stebbins played Rusty Griswold's sons along with Helms and Christina Applegate. On September 15, Leslie Mann joined the film to play Rusty's sister, Audrey Griswold. On September 29, Keegan-Michael Key and Regina Hall were cast to play family friends of the Griswolds. On October 10, director Daley revealed in an interview that he might have a cameo with Samm Levine and Martin Starr, which would be a reunion of cult comedy show Freaks and Geeks, though it was not confirmed. On November 12, four actors joined to play Four Corners cops, Tim Heidecker, Nick Kroll, Kaitlin Olson, and Michael Peña. Filming Principal photography began on September 16, 2014, in Atlanta, Georgia. On September 16, scenes were filmed on location at the Olympic Flame Restaurant. On September 30 and October 1, 2014, scenes were filmed on location at The Twelve Oaks Bed and Breakfast in historic Covington, Georgia. The Twelve Oaks was staged as Christina Applegate's character's sorority house, Triple Pi, and the location of her attempt to run the obstacle course once more to prove that she is the Chug Run champion. Other scenes were shot around Piedmont and 6th avenues from October 6 to 8, including at the Shellmont Inn. On October 22, 2014, scenes were filmed at the U.S. National Whitewater Center in Charlotte, North Carolina. Scenes for Walley World were filmed at Six Flags Over Georgia. In a similar vein to the original film's "Wagon Queen Family Truckster", the film features a custom-designed minivan named the "Tartan Prancer". Dubbed the "Honda of Albania", it is a heavily modified Toyota Previa and features unconventional styling elements such as a mirror-image front and rear clip, complete with two sets of headlights (pulled from the Land Rover LR3/Discovery) and rearview mirrors, as well as dashboard buttons marked by nonsensical symbols. As part of a promotional tie-in with the film, Edmunds.com released a tongue-in-cheek review comparing the Tartan Prancer against the 2015 Honda Odyssey. Music The musical score for the film was composed by Mark Mothersbaugh. A soundtrack album was released by WaterTower Music on July 24, 2015. In addition to Mothersbaugh's score, it features many contemporary songs, along with several renditions of Lindsey Buckingham's "Holiday Road" (including a remixed and remastered version of the original that plays at the start of the film, and again near the end). Release The film was originally set to be released on October 9, 2015, but it was moved to July 31, 2015, before finally being pushed up to July 29, 2015, the 32nd anniversary of the release of the first Vacation film. Warner Bros. spent a total of $35.2 million on advertisement for the film. Reception Box office Vacation grossed $58.9 million in North America and $45.8 million in other territories for a worldwide total of $104.7 million, against a budget of $31 million. The film grossed $1.2 million from its early Tuesday preview showings, and a combined $6.3 million on Wednesday and Thursday. In its opening weekend, it grossed $14.7 million, finishing second at the box office behind Mission: Impossible – Rogue Nation ($55.5 million). Critical response On review aggregator website Rotten Tomatoes, the film holds an approval rating of 27% based on 169 reviews and an average rating of 4/10. The site's consensus reads, "Borrowing a basic storyline from the film that inspired it but forgetting the charm, wit, and heart, Vacation is yet another nostalgia-driven retread that misses the mark." On Metacritic, it has a score of 34 out of 100 based on 33 critics, indicating "generally unfavorable reviews". On CinemaScore, audiences gave the film an average grade of "B" on an A+ to F scale. Neil Genzlinger of The New York Times gave the film a positive review and praised the Kevin Griswold character, saying, "The kid with the potty mouth may cost Warner Bros. some business at the box office, but in a strange way he elevates Vacation, a very funny R-rated movie with a PG-13 heart." Chris Nashawaty of Entertainment Weekly gave it a "B-" rating and wrote, "The new Vacation is both better than I'd feared and not as hilarious as I'd hoped. It's intermittently funny and instantly forgettable." Jon Niccum of The Kansas City Star considered the film underrated, writing the comedy "figures out how to juggle big breakdown moments with smaller ones built around character quirks. Even when the R-rated shenanigans veer into pure gross-out territory, the amusing family dynamics keep things grounded." Richard Roeper of the Chicago Sun-Times wrote, "It's a vile, odious disaster populated with unlikable, dopey characters bumbling through mean-spirited set pieces that rely heavily on slapstick fight scenes, scatological sight gags and serial vomiting." Rolling Stone reviewer Peter Travers gave it 1.5 out of five stars, saying: "Leslie Mann and wild-card Chris Hemsworth, as her cock-flashing hubby, get the heartiest hoots. The rest is comic history warmed over." Accolades References External links * * * * Category:2015 films Category:American films Category:English-language films Category:2010s adventure films Category:2010s comedy films Category:2010s road movies Category:2010s sequel films Category:American adventure comedy films Category:American road movies Category:American sequel films Category:Directorial debut films Category:Films shot in Atlanta Category:Films shot in Georgia (U.S. state) Category:Films shot in Louisiana Category:Films shot in New Mexico Category:Films shot in North Carolina Category:Films about vacationing Category:Films about families Category:National Lampoon's Vacation (film series) Category:New Line Cinema films Category:Warner Bros. films Category:Film scores by Mark Mothersbaugh Category:Films directed by Jonathan Goldstein Category:Films directed by John Francis Daley Category:Films with screenplays by Jonathan Goldstein Category:Films with screenplays by John Francis Daley